Havre de paix
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Rogue a besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à la guilde de Sabertooth et Sting, que leurs comportements dérange. Et le seul endroit où il sait que personne ne viendra le chercher et où il pourra réfléchir tranquillement, est chez une amie qui est devenue une paria : Yukino Aguria. Si Rogue vous parait un peu OOC, c'est voulu /Label SPPS/ -EN PAUSE-.
1. Bien-être

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux cités dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mashima-sensei.

**NdlA :** Que dire ? Le pape du RoYu, j'ai nommé Aeliheart974 m'a converti (Remarque, elle a prêchée une convertie, soit dit en passant). Et voici le résultat : Havre de paix. Rogue a besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à la guilde de Sabertooth et Sting, que leurs comportements dérangent. Et le seul endroit où il sait que personne ne viendra le chercher et où il pourra réfléchir tranquillement, est chez une amie qui est devenue une paria : Yukino Aguria. / LABEL SPPS /

**Bien-être **

Yukino Aguria était dans sa baignoire et profitait voluptueusement de l'eau chaude qui délassait ses membres endoloris.

La dernière mission qu'elle avait prise l'avait éreintée. Elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même, car les garçons lui avaient proposés de l'accompagner, mais elle avait refusé. Elle l'avait bien regrettée durant la semaine qui avait suivi, car celle-ci avait été exécrable.

Elle avait été trempée jusqu'aux os en permanence et avait marché sur des kilomètres, pour retrouver cet enfant. Seul la peur que devait ressentir le petit l'avait tenu déterminée à poursuivre cette mission, même si la récompense été élevée, elle avait été tentée d'abandonner.

Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre était comment une famille aussi aisée avait pu autant lésiner sur la sécurité de leurs hériter qui avait été logiquement enlevé.

Quand enfin elle avait trouvé la cachette des kidnappeurs, elle avait été obligée de se battre ce qui lui avait pompé beaucoup d'énergie magique, car les quatre hommes n'étaient pas des manchots. Elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre le combat, mais heureusement, le petit avait réussi à se soustraire à la menace de ses ravisseurs ce qui avait ensuite permit à Yukino d'utiliser sa magie à pleine puissance pour les balayer de deux attaques ciblées.

De retour chez l'enfant, Pierrick, elle avait empoché la récompense et avait décampé aussi vite qu'elle avait pu car elle subodorait que les richissimes parents avaient dans l'idée de lui proposer une autre mission.

Elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte : Rentrer chez elle, et n'avait fait aucune halte, pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible.

Son studio n'était pas un palace, c'était un simple studio, avec une chambre un salon, une cuisine américaine et la salle de bain qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

La raison de cette préférence était simple. Comme pour la majorité des constellationnistes, augmenter sa puissance magique avait été très difficile. Faire des séances de renforcement spirituel seule, et réussir à trouver un adversaire à son niveau pour progresser de la manière la plus douce avait été un vrai casse-tête, surtout pour elle à Sabertooth, guilde de mages qui n'accueillait que des monstres de pouvoir ou presque.

Elle n'avait pas de mentor attitré comme Lucy Heartfillia, et avait donc dû se débrouiller seule. Elle avait donc dû s'entrainer avec Rufus, avec qui elle avait augmenté son potentiel à une vitesse effarante, mais avait récolté des blessures et bosses indénombrables. Mais le sacrifice en avait valu la peine, quand elle avait été choisie pour participer aux grands jeux magiques avec l'équipe de Sabertooth. C'est pourquoi, elle aimait sa salle de bain, qui était presque devenue sa chambre durant cette période, tellement elle y passait du temps à s'y soigner et s'y recoudre.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, la prise de pouvoir de Minerva en tant que Maître avait adoucies quelque peu les mœurs à Sabertooth. Ses mages étaient toujours fiers d'en faire partie et le criait à qui mieux-mieux, mais la guilde était devenue plus tolérante, d'un cheveu, certes, mais c'était déjà ça.

Elle en était le meilleur exemple. Car, dire qu'elle n'avait pas failli tomber à la renverse quand Minerva était venue s'excuser pour le comportement de son père, aurait été mentir. Encore plus, lorsque le nouveau maître lui avait proposé de reprendre sa place dans ses rangs, sous réserve d'un entrainement intensif.

La constellationniste avait refusé dans un premier temps et lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée ensuite: Elle ne supporterait plus d'être dans une guilde froide et obsédée par le pouvoir. Pour l'instant, avait-elle dit, elle préférait rester une mage sans affiliations, mais elle apprécierait de pouvoir continuer de prendre ses missions à Sabertooth, si possible. Ce qui lui avait été accordé, à sa grande surprise.

Yukino ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la défaite de Minerva contre Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail avait dû lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Que le maitre de Sabertooth avait, ce jour-là, appris une leçon d'humilité, ce qui ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique, à son avis.

Pensant que Minerva n'accepterait jamais sa proposition, elle avait déjà parlé de son problème au maître de Fairy Tail et à celui de Blue Pegasus qui avaient accepté de l'aider, non sans lui avoir aussi proposé de rejoindre leurs guildes respectives.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas couper le cordon qui la reliait encore à Sabertooth, car à sa grande honte, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter cet homme, pour lequel elle avait une profonde affection et surement un sentiment plus…passionné, diront-nous.

En pensant à lui, elle sourit dans son bain, et se mit à chantonner, tout en laissant ses pensées continuer à divaguer.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinités avec Sting Eucliffe, même si c'était par son intermédiaire qu'elle était devenue amie avec Rogues. Le bonhomme était trop narcissique, imbu de lui-même et égocentrique pour elle, et elle le lui avait signifié d'une manière qui avait fait rire Rogue, à sa grande satisfaction : Pour son anniversaire, elle lui avait offert un miroir de poche.

« Comme ça, tu pourras te voir tout le temps » lui avait-elle dit, d'un air angélique, tandis que les rares amis du blond, Rogue et Minerva avaient ris de sa boutade. Lector et Sting, eux n'avaient compris l'allusion que bien plus tard.

Ce qui avait déclenché encore une fois le fou rire de Minerva, qui, si elle nourrissait des sentiments tumultueux à propos du blond, n'était pas aveugle quant à ses défauts, Dieu merci. Si la constellationniste n'était pas amie avec la fille de Gemma, elle ne lui souhaitait pas d'être malheureuse en amours.

Yukino en rigolait encore et c'est rieuse qu'elle sortit du bain pour aller se mettre en mini short et haut en coton sur lequel il était inscrit en lettre doré : « Je ne mords que si on me le demande », son préféré, car chaud et douillet.

Heureuse au-delà des mots d'être enfin chez elle, au sec, propre, dans des habits dans lesquels elle était à l'aise, elle se prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table, dans le salon. Elle alluma son petit lacrima qui diffusa tout de suite une musique en sourdine.

Elle se planta devant la pile de colis que la concierge lui avait donné en rentrant, et commença à les regarder sous toutes les coutures puis de faire son choix. Il s'agissait des livres qu'elle avait commandés et elle venait d'en choisir un qu'elle avait hâte de commencer à lire.

Elle le sortit de son emballage et s'installa avec, sur son canapé avec un soupir de bonheur béat. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant l'instant.

'Enfin !'

_T_T''_

Une heure plus tard, on toqua à la porte, la faisant sursauter violement.

Elle posa son livre à l'envers sur la table et enjamba celle-ci en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa tasse qu'elle aurait renversée sinon. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir frapper à une heure aussi indue, et par précaution, elle saisit son trousseau de clés.

Elle entrebâilla la porte pour jeter un œil dehors avant de l'ouvrir en grand: Un Rogue Cheney, plus sombre que la nuit elle-même se tenait sur son palier avec Frosch étalée sur sa tête, en croix et complètement naze. Pour tout arranger, ils étaient trempés comme des soupes, tous les deux. Elle aurait pu rire, si Rogue n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sinistre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

_ Je suis désolée de te déranger si tard, mais est-ce que tu peux nous offrir l'asile, s'il te plait ? On se fera tout petits et tu ne nous remarqueras même pas. Lui dit gravement Rogue qui soupira de soulagement quand la jeune femme, rouge pivoine, s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Elle s'appuya ensuite contre la porte fermée pour attendre des explications.

_ Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras, en essayent de ne pas se laisser attendrir par sa mine de papier mâché.

_ Je viens de rentrer de mission et je me suis pris la tête avec Sting. Expliqua-t-il en essayant sur une chaise de peur de mouiller le canapé.

_ Oh ? Une scène de ménage ? Ironisa Yukino en allant dans la cuisine allumer le chauffe-eau et la bouilloire, tandis que le dragon se rebiffait dans le salon en tournant vivement la tête, pour la suivre dans ses mouvements. Tu devrais éviter les mouvements brusques. Lui dit-elle encore, en sortant de la cuisine pour aller dans la salle de bain.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne tiens pas en place ? Demanda Rogue, que les mouvements incessants de la jeune femme agaçaient.

La jeune femme lui répondit de la douche, la voix résonnant dans la pièce.

_ Ce que je fais ? Je te fais couler un bain, parce qu'il est hors de questions que tu dormes ici dans cet état-là.

A ces mots, Rogue sentit ses joues le bruler. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect du problème… et se leva pour se donner une contenance alors que Yukino sortait de la douche avec une grosse serviette éponge, qu'elle lui mit dans les mains et un sèche-cheveux magique.

Elle se planta ensuite devant lui et mit les mains sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils. Se sentant coupable, mais il ne savait de quoi, il haussa le sourcil en signe interrogatif.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Assis. Lui ordonnât-telle et tout dragon qu'il fut, il s'exécuta, en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme, puisque maintenant, elle le dominait de toute sa taille, dans son mini short blanc et son tee-shirt gris. Elle s'approcha de lui et il ne put plus voir son visage, sa vision étant obstruée par une bande de son ventre plat, laissée à l'air par le tee-shirt. Tee-shirt dont le slogan l'avait quelque peu perturbé, quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Sur le moment, il se félicita d'avoir le visage caché, pour éviter qu'elle ne voie son visage qui devait être rouge.

Avec des gestes doux, elle retira Fro de la tête du dragon, qui avait complètement oublié qu'elle était dessus. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, il la regarda poser le chat sur le canapé.

_ Elle a déjà mangé ?

_ Moi oui, mais elle n'avait trop froid pour sortir de mon sac. Répondit-il.

_ Hum, et elle ne mange pas d'ombre, elle. Dit Yukino qui réveilla la petite chatte endormie. Tu devrais aller prendre un bain pendant que l'eau est chaude, Fro et moi on va grignoter.

_T_T''_

Rogue était soulagé que la jeune femme ne l'ai pas jetée dehors et il n'avait vraiment pas le courage, ni l'envie de retourner à Sabertooth, où il verrait Sting. Il était encore beaucoup trop énervé après lui. Quand il sorti de la salle de bain, en teeshirt noir et short de la même couleur, il se retrouva devant un charmant tableau. Yukino qui lisait et Fro endormie sur ses genoux, mais on aurait dit que ses poils avaient doublés de volume. Yukino avait remarqué son air interrogatif, c'est pourquoi elle répondit à sa question tacite.

_ Elle était mouillée, donc je l'ai séchée avec le sèche-cheveux. Elle a tellement adoré qu'elle s'est rendormie tout de suite après manger.

Rogue laissa échapper un petit rire, qui fut suivi d'un bâillement. Yukino rit à son tour et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Il voulut se proposer de dormir sur le canapé, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_ N'y songes même pas. Tu dors dans mon lit.

_ Et toi ?

_ Bah avec toi, gros beta. Ce n'est pas comme si tu partageais ton lit pour la première fois. Et moi aussi, je rentre de mission, donc je suis aussi naze que toi. Je te fais si peur que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle. En temps normal, elle aurait rougit comme un coquelicot et aurait dormi sur le canapé, mais là, c'était vrai. Elle était fatiguée et voulait dormir dans son lit. Et que le dragon de l'ombre y soit aussi, elle s'en fichait quand même un peu.

Rogues réfléchit quelque secondes, puis abandonna la partie.

_ D'accord. Si ça ne te déranges pas, je vais me coucher. Lui dit-il avec un air fatigué sur le visage.

_ Juste une chose, Rogue-sama. Lui dit-elle, et il hocha la tête pour lui enjoindre de poursuivre. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être tous les jours rose, avec Sting, donc si à l'avenir, tu veux venir te reposer ici, il n'y a pas de problème. Au contraire, ça me fera de la compagnie.

Rogue la dévisagea intensément. Avait-il autant de chance que cela ? C'est justement ce dont il avait besoin et il prit place sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table, car il fallait que les choses soient mises cartes sur table. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Yukino était la personne parfaite.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de taciturne, et le fait de trainer avec un énergumène à la langue trop bien pendue n'avait pas arrangé les choses. A la guilde, il ne parlait en général qu'à Sting ou Frosch, mais si on lui adressait la parole, il répondait ou du moins essayait. La seule exception, était justement Yukino, qui était aussi timide que lui, c'était dire. Toujours dans son coin, ne parlant pas beaucoup et n'aimant pas ce faire remarquer, tout le contraire de son binôme de missions. Régulièrement, ils partageaient une table pour manger, mais c'était le plus souvent dû au hasard qu'à autre chose.

Au début, ils avaient fait connaissance à cause de Sting qui avait tenté de la mettre dans son lit, mais la demoiselle l'avait rembarrée aussi sec et s'y était tenu. Ce qui avait forcé le respect du dragon de l'ombre, qui avait l'habitude de voir les donzelles lui tomber dans les bras en un claquement de doigt, ou bien elles faisaient semblant de se refuser et Rogue les croisait en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner dans leurs cuisine commune.

En fin stratège, Rogue avait vite vu le profit qu'il pouvait tirer de la situation, et quand il en avait marre de Sting et de ses bêtises dans lesquelles il essayait toujours de l'embringuer, Rogue allait s'assoir à côté de Yukino, que Sting avait maintenant peur d'approcher, l'épouvantail d'une humiliation publique le repoussant assez efficacement. C'était à mourir de rire. Yukino n'avait même pas à parler, il lui suffisait seulement de l'ignorer et le tour était joué.

Petit à petit, ils avaient fait connaissance grâce à cette cohabitation forcée, mais aussi à cause de l'entrainement que la jeune fille suivait avec Rufus, que Sting fuyait aussi car trop théâtrale à son gout. Rogue avait découvert une jeune femme ouverte et amusante, mais ce qu'il l'avait surtout étonné avait été la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à communiquer avec elle. Souvent, ils arrivaient à le faire sans mots : une mimique, un sourire, ou un soupir suffisait parfois.

Dans la guilde, beaucoup de mages l'adulaient, lui et son frère d'arme, mais peu les connaissaient vraiment. Et il avait trouvé en Aguria quelqu'un avec qui parler de tout et de rien, et surtout d'autre chose que Sting ou de combats. C'est pourquoi, quand il s'était retrouvé devant sa porte, il n'avait même pas été étonné. Il savait qu'ici, il trouverait une oreille attentive à ces paroles, c'est pourquoi il fut soulagé de pouvoir vider son sac et se demandait même pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps.

_ Vois-tu, c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici, ce soir. J'ai dit à Sting que j'avais besoin d'espace. On a toujours été ensemble, ou presque. On vit ensemble, on travaille ensemble… Mais le truc, c'est qu'aux jeux magiques, j'ai vu un côté de sa personnalité que je n'aime pas. Je ne suis pas sadique et je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. A la guilde, j'entends toujours parler de revanche envers Fairy Tail, on les dénigre, on les traine dans la boue, mais Fairy Tail a bel et bien gagné ses jeux. Sabertooth n'a pas été à la hauteur et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Mais au lieu d'en chercher la raison, tout le monde à l'air de dire que ce n'était que de la chance, regardes-toi ! Ils n'ont même pas été choqué de rabaisser une camarade qui a dormi, souffert et s'est battue avec eux. Bref, du coup, à la maison aussi, avec Sting, il ne me parle que de combat, de revanche etc. Mais ça me saoule. Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais depuis un moment, j'envisage de quitter Sabertooth et qui sait, de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Et je sais que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu as refusé de revenir, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu, parce que ce soir, j'ai failli craquer et en venir aux mains avec mon meilleur ami. Termina-t-il tristement.

_ Je ne te comprends que trop bien, et tu as raison, sur tout. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de tout plaquer à Saber et de t'en aller sur un coup de tête. Restes ici autant de temps que tu le voudras, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es le bienvenu. Prends le temps de réfléchir et pèse bien le pour et le contre et si après ça, ta décision n'a pas changée, alors pars. Mais si tu pars, je viendrais avec toi. Répondit Yukino avec un sourire à son ami qui avait relevé la tête à sa dernière phrase.

_ Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Tu abandonnerais tout, ici, comme ça ?

_ Oh non, détrompes toi. Par la force des choses, j'ai été obligée d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Dit-elle en levant la main pour couper court aux excuses qu'il voulait présenter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de la mienne, alors pas besoin de présenter des excuses qui sont sans fondements. Je disais donc que j'avais bien réfléchit et que je peux d'ores et déjà intégrer Fairy Tail ou Blue Pegasus, donc si en même temps, je peux te tenir compagnie dans une nouvelle guilde, pourquoi pas ? Rogue se senti extrêmement reconnaissant envers cette jeune fille qui lui avait offert un toit et son amitié indéfectible en une seule nuit.

_ Tu te rends compte que ça peut prendre ad vitam aeternam, avec moi ? Dit-il en plaisantant à moitié alors que la constellationniste haussait les épaules.

_ Peu importe, j'ai tout mon temps. Vas te coucher maintenant.

Il se leva et hésita sur la conduite à suivre. Il se gratta la tête, et la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut.

_ Je crois que je ronfle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'appeler Rogue-sama. Juste Rogue me suffira, comme punition.

Elle éclata de rire et lui tendit Fro.

_ Très bien. Filez-vous coucher, Juste-Rogue. Lui ordonna-t-elle avant de se remettre à lire, sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

Rogue regarda Fro, lovée dans ses bras et sourit.

_T_T''_

Une autre heure plus tard, Yukino, qui dodelinait de la tête décida de remettre sa lecture au lendemain. Elle éteignit les lumières puis entra dans la chambre en catimini, pour allumer la veilleuse. Elle voulait d'abord étudier comment Rogue et Fro dormaient pour ne pas les réveiller en entrant dans le lit. Quand elle les vit endormis, elle sourit.

C'était moins pire que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Rogue dormait sur le ventre, ses bras puissant enserrant l'oreiller pour le faire bouffer sous sa tête. Fro, elle dormait à côté de la tête de son maître. Elle avait dû s'endormir le dos appuyé contre l'oreiller de celui-ci mais elle avait glissée et était maintenant les quatre fers en l'air, une grande bulle se gonflant et se dégonflant au rythme de sa respiration.

En silence, Yukino rentra dans le lit doucement et se tourna de son côté. Elle mit un moment à trouver une position adéquat pour ne pas déranger les deux dormeurs puis soupira en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, elle aussi.

Sa dernière pensée éveillée était que comme quoi, elle n'était pas difficile comme fille.

S'endormir avec un dragon et une petite chatte suffisait à son bien-être.


	2. Réveil solitaire

**Disclaimer: **_Aucun des personnages et lieux de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent_**.**

**NdlA: **Euh... en fait, j'ai rien à dire. AH! Si! Un GRAND merci à Baella, Melody05 et au Pape du RoYu pour leurs reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre cous éclairera. En espérant que ça plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Introspection**

Rogue ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement. Il avait bien dormi, contrairement à son habitude. Il avait toujours eût du mal à dormir, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, et devenir chasseur de dragon n'avait pas aidé, c'est pourquoi il était aussi surpris de se réveiller reposé et presque de bonne humeur. Il le devait surement à la jeune femme qui avait dormi avec lui, mais qui n'était plus à son coté ? Zut, il n'avait pas senti quand elle s'était levée, comment cela se faisait ?

Le dragon de l'ombre se leva du lit, en faisant bien attention de ne pas déranger la petite chatte qui dormait les quatre fers en l'air, calée entre son oreiller et le montant du lit. Il resta un moment à la regarder, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, puis sorti de la chambre pour se mettre à la recherche de leur bienfaitrice. Ne la trouvant dans aucunes des pièces de l'appartement, il décida de réfléchir en allant faire sa toilette, et c'est dans la salle de bain qu'il trouva une explication, sous la forme d'un bout de papier scotché sur le miroir.

' _Bonjour Rogue (et Fro) ! J'avais pris deux missions la semaine d'avant et ce matin, je pars faire la deuxième. Je vous laisse l'appart, tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous faisiez un petit peu le ménage de temps en temps et que vous me laissiez quelque chose à manger pour mon retour ! Si vous partez avant que je ne sois revenue, il faut déposer les clés à Nathan, le serveur de ST. Merci, Yukino.'_

Rogue regarda le mot de Yukino, interdit. Cette fille avait vraiment un grain.

' _C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?'_ Lui dit la voix insidieuse de son autre moi. Ne lui prêtant pas attention, le dragon slayer relut encore une fois le mot de la contellationniste.

Oui, elle avait vraiment un grain. Elle lui avait ouvert sa porte. L'avait écouté vider son sac, sans l'interrompre et lui avait proposé de squatter carrément chez elle, et ce à durée indéterminée. Maintenant, elle lui laissait l'appart en partant en mission et sa seule consigne était de laisser les clés au bar de Sabertooth ? Nathan ? C'était qui celui-là ? Aucune idée. Le jeune homme nota en pensée de demander à Fro si elle connaissait un certain Nathan qui était à Saber, car il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui était ledit Nathan.

Après avoir farfouillé un moment dans les placards de la cuisine, il réussit à sortir une tasse pour lui et un bol pour Fro. Il se mit à la préparation du petit déjeuner avec ce qui trainait dans le garde-manger de la jeune femme. Se faisant, il se mit à penser à celle-ci tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec sa tasse et qu'il observait le soleil du matin baigner le toit des maisons alentours dans une lumières vive, mais encore fraiche.

Cette fille…

' _Yukino. Appelle-la Yukino. Elle t'a quand même un peu sauvé la mise, hier soir et là elle te prête son appart. Tu ne vas lui dire, merci Femme, quand elle rentrera, si ?_'

Rogue dut admettre que son alter ego avait raison, du moins sur ce point. Il se força donc à coller une étiquette mentale sur le visage de la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte, la veille. Yukino, donc. Il l'avait toujours trouvé mignonne, mais rien de plus, se disait-il en son for intérieur alors que son ombre ricanait. Il la fit taire en se donnant une claque sur le front, puis poursuivit sa divagation mentale en sortant de la salle de bain.

C'était complètement par hasard, s'il avait commencé à la connaître un petit peu et comme d'habitude, cela avait été grâce aux frasques de Sting. Celui-ci, Don Juan notoire n'avait jamais apprécié de se faire jeter, et c'était ce qu'avait plus ou moins fait Yukino, dès son arrivée dans la guilde. Plus ou moins, car elle ne l'avait pas jeté, comme Minerva l'aurait fait, non.

Sting s'était planté devant elle, pour lui proposer de sortir avec lui, en lui faisant miroiter tout ce qu'elle pourrait gagner en le faisant, que ce soit son corps de rêve, ou la célébrité etc. Rogue, lui, sur le moment, se rappelait s'être dit narquoisement que la blanche ne ferait pas un pli avant d'atterrir sur ou dans la couche de son meilleur ami, c'est pourquoi la réaction de la mage l'avait intéressé et coupé l'herbe sous le pied de Minerva qui semblait sur le point de tordre le cou au blondinet cavaleur.

A ce souvenir, Rogue autorisa un petit sourire moqueur à lui effleurer les lèvres, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son café qui était à présent juste à la bonne température.

Le blond attendait une réponse qu'il était sûr d'avoir affirmative, quand la nouvelle venue avait levé ses grands yeux bruns sur le dragon, pour lui répondre laconiquement que, non, elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle était allergique aux gars prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes avait-elle terminé en se replongeant dans la lecture du Weekly Sorcerer.

A ces mots, Rogue avait eût un tic étrange, qui ne lui prenait que lorsque Yukino était dans les parages, en y réfléchissant bien : Il avait eu une sorte de spasme du visage, qui était plus accentué sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Depuis, il avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire, Ô Grand Dragon Noir, et ce par une Minerva taquine dont il avait eût une furieuse envie d'effacer le sourire à grands coups de… blond si possible, car Sting, lui, s'était écroulé de rire sur la table dès que Rogue avait posé sa question.

Depuis, il ne leurs avait plus posé de questions. A aucun des deux.

Depuis ce jour mémorable, Sting avait pris le refus de Yukino comme un affront et s'évertuait à transformer la blanche en une groupie écervelée, entreprise dans laquelle il échouait systématiquement. Ce qui faisait bien rire le reste du quintet à la tête des Tigres aux dents de sabre : Minerva, Rufus, Orga et Rogue. Evidemment seuls eux se permettaient de taquiner Sting, car personne dans la guilde n'oserait se moquer ouvertement du dragon blanc.

Comme Sting s'asseyait toujours à proximité de la blanche, pour son entreprise de séduction, le quintet avait donc pris l'habitude de s'assoir avec Aguria. Le caractère calme et silencieux de celle-ci avait fait qu'elle s'était vite intégrée au groupe. Même Rogue, qui n'en avait pourtant pas l'habitude, s'était surpris plus d'une fois à échanger son avis avec celle-ci, sur telle ou telle chose. C'était facile pour lui de discuter avec elle, parce qu'elle était toujours là sans y être vraiment.

Le plus souvent, Sting draguait Yukino, puis Minerva ou Rufus le renvoyait dans ses pénates pour le compte de Yukino. Ensuite Sting s'énervait, et Orga sautait sur l'occasion de se battre avec lui, ce qui faisait que Minerva et ou Rufus, souvent les deux en même temps, d'ailleurs, se joignaient à la baston pour soit disant les arrêter. Ne se retrouvaient donc plus à table que Rogue, qui n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et Yukino, à qui cela indifférait que la guilde parte en feu, pourvu qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Lorsque c'était fini, un à un, les autres reprenaient leur place, tandis que Yukino et Rogue continuait la conversation qu'ils avaient commencés lors de la bataille rangée, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire jaser dans la guilde. Mais ni lui, ni Yukino n'y avait vraiment porté attention.

Son contact, les autres, surtout Sting et Orga avaient appris des notions de retenue qui restaient ce qu'elles étaient : des notions, au grand dam de Rogue, Rufus et Minerva. Mais la personne qui avait tiré le plus de bénéfices de cette cohabitation forcée avait été sans nul doute, Yukino. Ainsi, on lui fichait la paix, et elle avait appris un peu de chacun : L'ironie mordante de Minerva, l'éloquence de Rufus, un tout petit peu de l'assurance de Sting, et une mini part de la fierté d'Orga. Tout cela aurait faire un mauvais mélange, mais la jeune femme était restée sage, n'en faisait usage que lorsqu'on la poussait à bout, ce qui était très rare.

Rogue but une autre gorgée de son café. En pensant à Yukino, il était obligé de penser à ses compagnons de guildes. Même si compagnon lui semblait être un grand mot pour qualifier les mages de Sabertooth. Ces mêmes compagnons qui avaient si froidement renvoyés la blanche de leurs guilde et donnaient à Rogue des maux de tête térébrants.

A force de côtoyer la contellationniste aux cheveux blancs, Rufus s'était intéressé à elle et était devenu son partenaire d'entrainement, ce qui avait été dur pour elle, car Rogue connaissait Rufus depuis longtemps, et il savait que l'homme au chapeau était rude et ne faisait pas de cadeau, que ce soit à ses adversaires quand il combattait, ou à ses amis, quand il s'entrainait. Rogue retint une grimace en pensant à l'utilisateur du Memory make : Il n'en avait jamais été fan, mais celui-ci était puissant et franc, malgré le fait qu'il porte un masque, et le dragon noir respectait la franchise. Mais quelque chose chez lui éveillait la méfiance du chasseur de dragon.

Orga, le tueur de dieux, lui, l'agaçait. Grande gueule, vantard, et braillard, mais avec néanmoins une puissance magique aussi impressionnante que son physique d'armoire à glace. Il faisait une équipe d'enfer avec Rufus et Rogue en avait mal aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble : une véritable explosion de couleurs vives qui lui donnaient, de suite, l'envie d'aller se laver les dents. On n'avait pas idée de porter des couleurs de bonbons, mais Rufus avait dit qu'il adorait ça, quant à Orga, il avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, vu que le vert était sa couleur naturelle. Naturellement, Sting avait été le seul à avoir soulevé la question.

Minerva, elle était la fille de leur ancien maître de guilde et accessoirement le tigre aux dents les plus affutées qu'il connaisse. Ils s'appréciaient mutuellement tous les deux. Il admirait sa force de caractère et le fait qu'elle ne cherche pas à cacher sa véritable nature : C'était une teigne, mais une belle teigne qui ne reculait devant rien pour protéger sa guilde. Ce que peu de personnes savaient, était que malgré les apparences, Minerva savait faire preuve d'affection et qu'elle pouvait être aussi attentionnée que n'importe qui. Le hic, était qu'avoir été élevée par Gemma avait fait ressentir à la belle brune son affection comme une faiblesse qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher à chaque instant. Mais Rogue avait vu plusieurs fois ce côté d'elle faire surface, et regrettait qu'elle ne le laisse pas sortir plus souvent et pour des personnes autres que son abruti de meilleur ami.

Elle, elle semblait apprécier chez lui son stoïcisme et l'admirait surement en secret pour sa capacité à endurer les pires blagues de Sting en restant de marbre.

Le brun se leva brièvement de son perchoir pour aller voir si son amie dormait toujours, ce qu'elle faisait en position du fœtus, sa queue entre les pattes.

Rogue la laissât dormir, avec un serrement au cœur, il pensât que la petite avait dû être secouée par la dispute qui avait eu lieux entre lui et Sting. Ils s'étaient vraiment conduits comme deux abrutis, ce soir-là.

Cela faisait quelques temps que Rogue était plus taciturne que d'habitude. En fait, étant donné que le dragon de l'ombre n'était pas particulièrement loquace, il ne parlait carrément plus. La raison en était simple : depuis les grands jeux magiques, il se demandait si Sabertooth était vraiment fait pour lui, et il se demandait si les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était battu depuis tout ce temps étaient vraiment les bonnes.

Quand il avait été à ces jeux, il y avait été aussi confiant que les autres fois. Tant que Frosch, Sting et Lector étaient avec lui, tout allait pour le mieux. Le fait que l'équipe de Fairy Tail portée disparue depuis sept ans soit revenue d'entre les morts pour participer à ces mêmes jeux ne faisait qu'attiser son excitation, qu'il avait exprimée sous la forme d'une phrase extatique.

« Peu importe. Si je dois me battre, je préfèrerais le faire contre Gajeel Redfox. »

Ce que seuls ses amis savaient, c'était qu'il avait une très bonne raison de vouloir se battre contre le dragon d'acier : celui-ci lui avait inculqué les bases de la magie de chasseur de dragon, mais s'était dérobé lorsque son élève l'avait défié dans un combat, pour accroitre ses connaissances. Combat qu'il comptait bien disputer durant ces jeux, à défaut de l'avoir eu, des années auparavant.

Il avait eu, son combat, même deux. Mais avait perdu, et à plates coutures.

Lors du premier combat, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait perdu, mais avait bien retenu la leçon, lors du deuxième.

Il avait surtout appris la vérité sur Fairy Tail.

La vérité qui se cachait derrière cette guilde qui faisait figure de ruine depuis la disparition de ses membres les plus puissants. Guilde dont les membres avaient été oppressés durant sept ans par la dernière des guildes, Twilight Ogre, nom pompeux selon Sting, mais Rogue, lui, trouvait que cela correspondait bien à ladite guilde. Les Ogres du crépuscule…tss. Pour lui, les ogres du crépuscule lui faisaient plutôt penser à une espèce de blague, telle que le croquemitaine qui terrorise les enfants en se cachant sous leurs lits.

Fairy Tail.

Guilde dont la force ne dépendait pas de la puissance de ses membres, mais qui résidait dans la puissance des liens qui unissaient chacune des personnes qui en faisaient partie. Rogue en était jaloux.

A Sabertooth, quand quelqu'un était blessé ou en difficulté, on le laissait de débrouiller, seul. Quand ils avaient renvoyé Yukino, il avait été touché, mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, et il s'en voulait encore. Lorsque Sting avait cru perdre Lector, il était devenu fou, et il n'était resté que lui et Fro, pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Après coup, Minerva lui était aussi venu en aide, mais cela, dans l'intérêt de la guilde.

Lors de son dernier combat, Rogue avait combattu Gajeel et celui-ci l'avait battu, dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait vu ce qu'était une vraie guilde, une guilde où tout le monde se soutenait, où tous comptaient les uns sur les autres, et les uns pour les autres. Depuis qu'il avait compris cela, Rogue ne s'était plus senti à sa place, à Sabertooth.

A Sabertooth, on ne le comprenait pas. Sting avait été obnubilé par la puissance dont Natsu-san avait fait preuve durant leur combat en double et ne jurait plus que par un hypothétique match retour. Orga avait s'était pris une déculottée par Laxus et s'en mordait encore les doigts, Rufus était maintenant éperdu d'admiration pour son rival, Grey Fullbuster. Quant à Minerva, mieux valait ne jamais prononcer le nom de Fairy Tail devant elle, sous peine de se faire écorcher vif. La seule à laquelle il aurait pu parler aurait été Yukino, mais grâce à son inaction, elle avait été renvoyée et s'était battue aux côté de l'armée impériale, au lieu de se battre à leurs côtes.

Il avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Sting, mais la discussion avait mal tournée. Ils en étaient arrivés au point de non-retour et se préparaient à se battre, quand Fro et Lector s'étaient interposés, et ils étaient passés à un cheveu d'être vraiment blessés.

Le jeune homme se faisait ses réflexions guère réjouissantes, lorsqu'il senti un poids lui peser sur l'épaule gauche et des moustaches lui chatouiller la joue. Sans se retourner, il s'adressa à Frosch qui venait de se lever et était occupée à regarder avec espoir dans la tasse de son ami pensif.

« _ Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Oui, Fro a bien dormi. Dis, Rogue, elle est où, Yuki-chan ? » Demanda la petite grenouille dans l'oreille de Rogue, accentuant la chatouille de ses moustaches, ce qui fit que le dragon se leva et la prit dans ses bras après avoir posé sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où Rogue prépara un bol de lait pour le chat qui continuait à le questionner sur l'absence de la blanche. Rogue se rappela que Fro aimait bien Yukino et que c'était réciproque : Fro était la seule que Yukino laissait l'appeler Yuki-chan.

« _ Yuki…no-san est partie en mission. Nous irons en chercher une pour nous quand tu auras fini ton petit déjeuner. » Lui dit-il, mais il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son amie. Doucement, il lui mit une pichenette sur la tête et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, il lui fit signe de cracher le morceau.

« _ Rogue et Fro vont repartir chez Sting-kun et Lector-kun ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix calme dans laquelle Rogue descella néanmoins une pointe d'appréhension. Il secoua la tête pour la rassurer, mais il avait besoin de lui en parler : il devrait peut-être quitter la guilde, mais ne voulait rien faire si cela devait blesser son petit compagnon.

_ Non, pas pour l'instant. J'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, Fro. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » Lui répondit-il doucement. Il sourit quand le chat déguisé en grenouille lui fit signe que non de sa cuillère, la bouche pleine. Le dragon continua alors de parler, pour s'assurer que Fro avait bien compris ce qui le dérangeait.

« _ Ecoutes, Fro. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir rester à Sabertooth, et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est battus, hier avec Sting. » Expliqua-t-il à la chatte qui avait arrêté de mâcher pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce que disait Rogue. J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir, mais si je décide de partir dans une autre guilde, du genre…Fairy Tail, ou une autre, est-ce que ça te dérangerait ? Demanda-t-il à Fro qui réfléchit un petit moment avant de répondre.

« _ Si Rogue part de Sabertooth, Fro le suivra, parce que Fro et Rogue se sont fait une promesse à la mare et Fro tient ses promesses. » Termina-t-elle magnanime, avant de se replonger dans son bol de céréales sans plus de cérémonie.

Rogue lui offrit un de ses sourires que Fro chérissait dans son petit cœur d'exceed. Sourire chéri, parce que trop rares, au goût de Fro et de quelques autres… Mais son ami brun avait quand même l'air dubitatif. Il fallait qu'elle lui rafraichisse la mémoire.

« _ Mais, si ! Rogue ne se souvient pas ? C'était quand Fro et Rogue se sont rencontrés à la mare. »

Rogue hocha la tête, il n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que Fro voulait changer de sujet. Celle-ci replongea le nez dans ses céréales, tandis que Rogue, lui finissait sa tasse de café et allait la laver. Il prévint Fro qu'il allait prendre une douche, puis prit son sac dos pour s'enfermer avec dans la douche. A travers la porte fermée, il entendait Fro chantonner, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, près de ce fameux lac… Le dragon de l'ombre entra sous le jet brulant de la douche avec un soupir de bien-être.

C'était il y avait une dizaine d'années, avant qu'il ne rencontre Sting, avant de rentrer à Sabertooth. Avant qu'il n'abandonne son prénom de Raïos, pour celui de Rogue.

Le dragon qui l'avait élevé venait de mourir. De sa main. Mais cela avait été un acte de charité, pour lui. Skyadrum était très âgé quand ils s'étaient rencontrés et à son contact, Rogue n'avait appris que la base de la magie de chasseur de dragon avant que celui-ci ne lui demande d'abréger ses souffrances. Chose que Rogue n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Après son décès, Rogue avait erré dans les bois durant des jours et des jours. Tellement qu'il en avait perdu le compte.

Il avait fini par atterrir dans une clairière qui avait une mare pleine de grenouille, en son milieu. Fatigué par sa marche, le jeune garçon qu'il était alors s'était adossé à un arbre, proche de l'eau et s'était assoupi. Il s'était réveillé au son d'une petite voix qui chantonnait, non loin de là, mais lorsqu'il en chercha l'origine, il ne trouva qu'une petite chatte verte avec les joues bien roses. Celle-ci chantait une chanson connue d'elle seule en pourchassant une grenouille de nénuphar en nénuphar. Le spectacle l'avait amusé et il l'avait regardé pendant des heures, jusqu'au moment où le chat s'était fait attaqué par un monstre qui devait vivre tapi au fond du marécage.

Rogue avait réussi à sauver le greffier de la bête bossue et visqueuse de justesse, mais celle-ci s'était alors retournée contre lui. Paniqué, il utilisa pour la première fois de sa vie son sort élémentaire de chasseur de dragon de l'ombre, le Kageryû no teken. Hélas, fatigué et à moitié mort de faim, il n'avait pas obtenu de résultat probant, ce qui fit que lui et sa petite protégée s'étaient rapidement trouvés en mauvaise posture.

Tous deux avaient été sauvés par l'intervention d'un voyageur qui avait changé pour la deuxième fois, le cours de la vie de Rogue : Gajeel Redfox.

Il les avait sauvés et c'était à ses côtés, que, au bord du feu, Fro avait dit à Rogue qu'elle le suivrait où qu'il aille. De son côté, le dragon de l'ombre lui avait juré qu'il deviendrait plus fort pour la protéger, sans l'aide de personne, ce qui avait bien fait rire le tout jeune homme chevelu qui les écoutaient de l'autre côté de l'âtre.

En pensant à lui, Rogue se souvint de ce qu'il venait de dire à Fro.

Aller à Fairy Tail ou une autre guilde ? Pourquoi pas.

Mais comme le lui avait dit Yukino, la veille, mieux valait ne pas prendre de décision à la légère et il devait prendre son temps pour bien réfléchir. Son départ impliquait d'autres personnes que lui et il ne voulait blesser personne. Les visages de ceux qui lui étaient chers apparus en kaléidoscope devant ses yeux, faisant paraître le miroir flou, en arrière-plan.

Fro, la bouche pleine. Sting, le sourire si semblable à celui de Natsu-san. Lector et son air rusé. Rufus et Orga qui souriaient d'un air moqueur. Minerva, pensive. Il sursauta quand le visage de Yukino apparût, tel qu'il était la veille quand elle lui avait proposé de rentrer dans l'appart : souriant, calme et serein.

Un nouveau ricanement se fit entendre, dans un coin de son esprit, et c'est donc agacé qu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Il attrapa les clés de Yukino et Fro au vol et sorti pour se rendre à la guilde.

Tout le long du chemin, il tenta plus ou moins bien d'ignorer la voix de son ombre personnelle qui se moquait de son cœur tendre.

Arrivé devant le hall de la guilde, Rogue se souvint de quelque chose et se tourna vers Fro qui marchait quelques pas derrière lui.

« _ Frosch. Est-ce que tu sais qui est Nathan ? »

* * *

**NdlA:** Quel homme! Il lave même sa tasse au lieu de la balancer dans le bac à vaisselle.

_Mavel définitivement sous le charme_


End file.
